User blog:DoctorPepperPhD/Epic Rap Battles of Pepper 1: Optimus Prime vs Cyborg
Hello, people on the Wiki!!! I am DoctorPepperPhD!!! This is my FIRST, count 'em, FIRST battle of my new and COMPLETELY original series, EPIC RAP BATTLES OF PEPPER! (Slightly a tribute to RTP). So this one features the giant commander of the Transformers, Optimus Prime, against the bionic Teen Titan Cyborg. AMAZING!!! Thanks to J1Coupe for the great iTunes cover!! RAPPERS Iman Crosson as Cyborg NicePeter (voice) as Optimus Prime INTRO Here's the beat. Optimus Prime starts at 0:12 afte the bass drops EPIC RAP BATTLES OF PEPPER!!! OPTIMUS PRIME! VS! CYBORG! BEGIN!!! OPTIMUS PRIME VERSE 1 Autobots, roll out! There's a loser round here who needs a crushing If it wasn't for your deadly accident, you wouldn't have powers or nothing I was built from scrap-iron and yet I'm hardier than you, you worthless hybrid I'll flatten you like a robotic pancake and sell your parts for the highest bid Welcome to your nightmare, everyone, Jazz, Bumblebee, attack this man I'll turn into a big rig and run your ass over, I don't give a damn However you fight doesn't matter, because I'm made of indestructible steel Go back to Titan headquarters and get ready for your last meal CYBORG VERSE 1 Your metal body won't stand a chance against my laser cannon I'll blast you to bits, send you back to the junkyard, you'll need to be reexamined That car crash made me who I am today, a guy who can beat your ass I don't care how big you are, like Gandalf the White said, You Shall Not Pass! Come on out, Titans! It's my turn to lead the team and rule this battle You wouldn't be anywhere without your cronies, all you are is a big hassle Stop cock-blocking Shia LeBouf and go back to delivering junk You'll get shrunk, you punk, I got spunk, prepare to turn away and have your leadership debunked! OPTIMUS PRIME 2 Megatron's a more worthy foe than you, and I've beaten him every time I can't believe you're a black guy, but you somehow have terrible rhymes I shall win this battle faster than Starscream flies as a fighter jet I don't care what villains you've faced, I'm the strongest robot you've ever met I'm tough as the nails used to build me, got a bigger cargo hold than Kim Kardashian When we're done here, I'll come out Prime, and you'll be left on the ground thrashin' Whatever weapons you have aren't a chance for my wrought-iron powers You might wanna Teen Titans Go, because this is your final hour CYBORG VERSE 2 You're rusty in more ways than one, you're about as obsolete as a fax machine You're the oldest, I'm the boldest, is that your face or is today Halloween? With my wide array of gadgets, you'd better drive off a car and kill yourself Or I'll leave you immobile like the toy cars left on every other 12-year old's shelf I can tear through you like I tear through a rack of barbeque ribs With a few adjustments and my mechanical know-how, I'll turn him into a nice crib I got mad skillz, as you can see, cause now you're just another truck in the garage This battle's done, and I have won, because nobody can compete with the Cyborg Barrage! WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE!!! EPIC (robot noises) RAP BATTLES OF PEPPER!!! POLL Who won Battle #1? Cyborg Optimus Prime Category:Blog posts